Sugar Daddy
by x-juicy-lucy-x
Summary: Is Jack Ianto's Sugar Daddy? oneshot Jack/Ianto smut. Rated for a reason. I own nothing. Please R&R!


Author's note: Ahhh the blot bunny jumped me this morning with this idea, then he chained me to my laptop and made me write it! It's been done from concept to posting in around 2 hours so if it's lacking in any way, I blame me! Not beta'd so mistakes are all mine. I don't own any of the characters, although, I do have some golden syrup which I will never look at the same again Oo. This is to tide everyone over because I'm having severe writer's block on caring for Ianto, but I'm ploughing onwards. Anyway, sorry for the essay, hope you enjoy! Pllleeeeeease R&R it's the only thing that keeps me writing these days, and the more encouragement I get, the more fic you get :P love xxx

Ianto wondered, as he smoothed his hand over the hard length, what this meant. He brushed his fingers lightly over the smooth surface, eliciting a sigh, and began pushing all the right buttons. As he caressed, he thought about what this made him… did it in fact mean that Jack was his Sugar Daddy? I mean… The little things like chocolates and the occasional new tie were understandable as gifts to compensate for Jack's behaviour in general, but as he stroked his shiny new coffee machine, he wondered if this was going just a little too far…

It had all begun one day during an argument with Jack in the storage cupboard… They'd been in the storage cupboard for an impromptu make-out session. Well, actually, Ianto had been in there to get some more staples for Gwen, but it had become a make-out session. This had not impressed Ianto very much, and so, between him feeling like a sex toy and Jack feeling rejected, the argument had escalated.

"So what do you want from me!?" Jack had demanded, his face close in the darkness of the cupboard. His entire body close, in fact, as there wasn't much room for one person in here, let alone two. "What do you want Ianto?" He asked again, pressing his body closer, threatening, but also quite arousing, Ianto noticed.

"I want to be treated like an equal!" He demanded in reply, making himself as big as he could, which, at the end of the day, despite the inch he had over him in height, still left him feeling tiny next to Jack, who seemed to take up whatever space you put him in. Sneering, Ianto mused that it must be his massive ego taking up the room, since he didn't have anything else very big. Then he realised that he couldn't lie to himself, and nor could the tape measure, and he was pretty sure that 11 inches was quite big… Certainly felt big when you were impaled on it anyway…

"You… You are an equal!" Jack stammered, disbelieving. "I always make sure you enjoy it! Most of the time I let you come first!" Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I want to be treated better than the vibrator I _know_ you have hidden in the locked drawer of your desk!" He hissed, pushing his face even closer to Jack's so that their lips were almost brushing. "I want respect. I want affection. I want to be treated like a princess… Shit! Did I just say?" He stopped, shocked, then they both burst out laughing, argument forgotten.

"Y…. Yeah… You… You did!" Jack gasped between guffaws of laughter, and they clung to each other waiting for the giggles to subside. Once he could breathe, Jack added, "Oh, Princess Ianto, I never knew you wanted that from me…" Ianto chuckled and smiled bashfully.

"Well… I thought you'd laugh if I told you… And you did!!" He shoved Jack in the chest, and he stumbled back into the wall, knocking a box of permanent markers off the shelf. Sobering, he pressed a soft kiss to Jack's lips. "I just want to feel like I mean something to you, Jack. At the moment, I don't feel like you appreciate me." Jack grinned lecherously,

"I appreciate your ass." He leered, licking a line up Ianto's neck.

"Jack…" Ianto said warningly.

"I know, I know. Sometimes, I don't let you know how much I need you and all that… But I'm me… It's hard…"

"I'd noticed." Ianto smirked, "It's digging into my hip." Jack chuckled dirtily and swatted the back of his head, whilst simultaneously grinding their hips together.

"You know what I mean. I find it difficult to express myself like that. It's just… I know I'll get hurt."

"I wont hurt you…" Ianto whispered, kissing him again.

"But you'll have to leave me… And I don't want to hurt anymore…" Jack whispered.

"Jack, wouldn't you rather have what you want for as much time as possible than not have it at all because you might lose it?" He asked, a hand coming up to caress Jack's face and tilt it to look him in the eye.

"Yes." Jack replied. "Yes, I would." He leaned in to kiss Ianto gently, not even attempting to use his tongue, which, Ianto decided, was a first. "I promise to treat you better in future… I… I really do care about you y'know?" He blushed a little, and Ianto could tell even in the dark. He smiled.

"I love you too, Jack." He whispered, knowing that that was what Jack had meant.

So, 4 months down the line, Jack had lavished attention, affection and gifts on Ianto every day. He had gone out of his way to do little things, like writing, 'Jack 4 Ianto' in the steam on the mirror whilst Ianto was in the shower, or sticking a post-it note on the fridge reading, 'you are my sunshine, and I love you' when he knew Ianto was stuck in the house with a cold. He'd also gone out of his way to do big things. Ianto's birthday had been last week, and Jack had taken him to Switzerland for three days. They'd gone skiing, eaten in fancy restaurants, spoon-fed each other the froth from their cappucinos, and made love by the fire in their gorgeous chalet. Ianto had come back feeling thoroughly pampered and loved. And things didn't stop there, frequently, Ianto would walk into the tourist office to find flowers or chocolates on his desk. He'd blush furiously every time. Four months in and he still wasn't used to the fact that when Jack Harkness wanted to be, he was the best Boyfriend anyone could ask for. That was another thing… They'd started using the term boyfriend.

The flowers and chocolates Ianto could deal with. They were still a fairly new couple after all (little did he know that they would continue to arrive four times a week for the rest of his life, even when Jack wasn't on the planet.) What made him feel uncomfortable about the nature of their relationship was the way that Jack liked to show him off. Now, Jack being Jack, this was hardly surprising. Jack liked beautiful things, and despite Ianto's protests, was adamant that the younger man was his most beautiful possession. Obviously, Jack didn't really think of Ianto as a possession, it wasn't anything that Jack did or said or felt that bothered him. In that he was secure…

It was the way people looked at them when they went out together, Jack's arm possessively round Ianto's waist, or their hands entwined like their souls. When they sat in restaurants, and Jack fed Ianto his meal across the table whilst whispering lewd comments, or occasionally rubbing his foot into his crotch. The way people's heads turned, and what they saw was a much older man leading his young conquest around on a leash. They had no idea of the true age gap either, which only served to make things worse in his mind. The icing on the cake, and indeed, the several hundred cherries too, had been a call from DI Swanson that night.

"David Hunter, tourist information, how can I help?" Ianto had asked, picking up the phone and assuming his cover story.

"Ianto, it's DI Swanson. I need to speak to Captain Harkness." Ianto rolled his eyes. The woman never ceased. Currently, she was attempting to run an investigation into Torchwood's apparent abuse of the police and governmental systems. She was simultaneously trying to get their help in a kidnapping case.

"Hello Detective Inspector. I'm afraid Jack has gone out this afternoon, he should be back around 7... If you'd like to call back?"

"Ianto Jones, you know full well that I can't call back after 5. Also, I know full well that he is in that stinking base of yours." Ianto smirked.

"I can assure you he isn't, Inspector. Perhaps you'd like to leave a message?" He asked, purposefully patronising her.

"You make me sick, you know? You think you can just walk all over the rest of us, you're so big. Well, just tell your Sugar Daddy I need to meet with him regarding Torchwood's rights within the police force." Before Ianto could respond with an undignified squeal, she had slammed the phone down. Furious at her calling Jack his 'Sugar Daddy', he had locked the front door, stormed into the Hub, ignoring the cries for coffee from the team, and definitely not looking at Jack, who was in fact in his office doing nothing as usual, and stomped into the kitchenette to comfort himself with his coffee machine. Only here he was, and this was not his coffee machine. This was a shiny new coffee machine about twice the size of the old one. Jack had obviously removed the make's logo and replaced it with a silver plaque that read 'Ianto-matic'. a card was tucked into the milk steaming jug, but Ianto hadn't opened it yet, just stared in awe at the new toy and begun to make coffee, caressing it as he went, and thinking about his predicament. He didn't hear footsteps behind him, so jumped when strong arms snaked round his waist and soft lips trailed over his neck.

"Jack…" He acknowledged, earning himself a purr and another wet kiss just behind his ear.

"The way your touching that coffee machine is going to make me ruin my trousers in a minute." Jack moaned, pressing into Ianto from behind so he could feel the bulge in Jack's trousers. "Why must everything you do be so damn erotic?" He asked, grinding his hips against Ianto's firm behind. Ianto sighed.

"Jack… We need to talk…" He whispered, and felt Jack tense. "It's just… I mean… I"

"You're not… No… Ianto no! You can't…. Please don't break up with me!" Jack stammered and whimpered, squeezing him tight. Ianto somehow managed to turn in his arms.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you, you fool." He assured him, trailing one hand up Jack's back soothingly and stroking his face with the other. "It just that DI Swanson just called you… she called you my Sugar Daddy… And then I was thinking that maybe she's right and I don't want you to be my Sugar Daddy because it would mean I'm some cheap man-tart and I don't want to be a cheap man-tart and… and…" He stopped because Jack put a finger to his lips and looked at him as though he was clinically insane.

"Sugar Daddy?" He smirked. "Course I'm not your Sugar Daddy. That would be tacky. I'm never tacky. I'm your boyfriend. I love you. I don't buy your love, I buy your forgiveness!" He grinned, pressing close again and kissing Ianto softly on the lips.

"But when people see us in the street they think…" Jack silenced him again.

"What people think is irrelevant. Ianto, if I worried what people thought of me, I'd never go outside! As long as I love you, and you love me, it doesn't matter who thinks what, because it's our world, our story, and they don't feature." He pulled Ianto into a tight embrace, and Ianto sighed softly, releasing a lot of tension.

"You're right. I'm sorry…" He mumbled into Jack's shoulder, then pulled back to kiss him properly, their tongues sliding together. They were interrupted by Owen clearing his throat and admonishing them loudly.

"Get a room. Jesus." He said, disgustedly.

"Got one." Jack replied. "You're in it. Now leave." He growled before turning back to Ianto and attempting to resume consuming his face. Ianto stopped him and leant forwards to whisper in his ear,

"Nothing's going on. Send everyone home and meet me in your bedroom." He nipped at the earlobe and left as a slow smile spread across Jack's face. Pushing Owen into the main Hub, Jack bellowed,

"Everyone go home! I want you out of here in three minutes. No messing."

"Why Jack?" Gwen asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"So I can go have amazing sex of course, now piss off the lot of you!" He roared and watched them all scurry off. Grinning, he bounded into his office and down the ladder to his hole. He turned and gasped, Jaw dropping.

Ianto was lying on his bed, completely naked, spread eagled so that everything was on show, and smiling up at him coyly. Groaning, Jack shed his clothes faster than light and pounced on his lover playfully, pinning him to the bed and kissing him passionately. Moaning into the kiss, Jack had a very naughty idea, and decided that it was best not to ignore such genius. Grinning he pulled back, and instructed Ianto not to move whilst he reached into the bedside table and pulled out some handcuffs, chaining his shocked lover to the bed. Ianto pulled against the bonds a little, but found them quite secure, and looked up at Jack questioningly.

"I'll show you Sugar Daddy." Jack growled suggestively, trailing kissed down Ianto's abdomen before leaving up the ladder, listening to Ianto's cries of,

"Jack! Jaaack! Come back here! Where are you? What are you doing? Jack? Jack? Jaaaaaack?" Grinning, he padded completely naked over to the kitchenette, and grabbed some things from the fridge and the cupboard, before sauntering back to his office. In the morning, Tosh would get an unexpected bonus when she watched the CCTV footage. He dropped back down the ladder and watched relief was over Ianto's face, followed by suspicion.

"What are you carrying?" He asked sharply, and Jack ignored him, placing the things by the side of the bed, then carefully selecting one and climbing to straddle Ianto's hips. "Jack, what have you got there?" He asked, sounding worried. Jack leaned forwards to kiss him teasingly, pressing a trail of butterfly kisses to his ear before whispering innocently,

"What, this? Oh, why I believe it might just be a sugar-based syrup of some kind… maybe golden syrup…" He ground their hips together, causing Ianto to moan and arch upwards.

"What are you planning to do with the syrup, Jack?" Jack trailed a finger down Ianto's chest, dipping into his belly button, before tailing it back up to his lips, silencing him.

"I was in the mood for a sweet treat, and I thought that syrup might just satisfy my craving. He opened the cap, squeezed a little onto his index finger and sucked it suggestively into his mouth, cleaning it with his tongue, before withdrawing the finger with a wet popping sound. Ianto whimpered underneath him and he grinned. "No, it just won't do. I need it sweeter… I wonder…" He speculated, upending the bottle over Ianto and squeezing a line town the path his finger had travelled. Ianto gasped as the gold liquid his him, and writhed as Jack settled above him and began to slowly lap it up, moaning as he did so. "Oh, that's so much better." He moaned, and the sound when straight to Ianto's cock, making it twitch where it was trapped between their hips. Jack chuckled and pushed himself up, crawling slowly down Ianto's body to start at his belly button and work his way up Ianto's chest. As he finished that lot of syrup, he squeezed some more out, watching it pool around Ianto's nipples. Purring sensually, he began to suck diligently on one, lapping up the sweet, sticky substance, and making Ianto writhe and gasp and moan, and pull at his restraints. Laughing, Jack moved to the other, and cleaned it just as thoroughly. Reaching down beside the bed, he retrieved another bottle.

"W… what's that one?" Ianto gasped.

"Chocolate." Jack replied, his voice hoarse and husky. He squeezed a little out onto his fingers and brought them up to Ianto's lips. "Wanna try?" Ianto whimpered and opened his mouth, accepting the fingers with a groan, and sucking them slowly. He moaned around them as they curled against his tongue and Jack leaned forward to bite his earlobe and whisper, "Look at you. You're such a slut. All dirty for me. All hot and sticky and sucking my fingers. Are you imagining it's my cock in your dirty slutty mouth?" Ianto moaned and writhed under Jack, who removed his fingers and grinned. "Well, the chocolate seems to have the seal of approval… I might try it." With no more warning than that, he leaned back and emptied half the bottle over Ianto's cock. Ianto gasped and writhed and whimpered,

"Jack!" He panted, and Jack descended on him, lapping up the chocolate sauce in a smooth motion from the base to the tip of his length, causing him to buck his hips and arch his back, anything to get him closer to the wonderful heat of Jack's mouth. Unfortunately for Ianto, Jack had played this game before, and was somewhat an expert tease. He moved with Ianto, never giving him more than the slightest touch, never quite satisfying him, but never leaving him wanting either. It was torture and bliss and writhing minutes Ianto was writhing like a snake and begging Jack to take him. Jack laughed and licked up the last of the chocolate, sliding his mouth down Ianto's length to finally take him in entirely, before sliding his lips back up, licking the head one last time, and trailing wet kisses up Ianto's sticky chest.

"Ready for me?" Jack asked, his voice pure gravel, and Ianto shuddered, unable to form even a word in reply. The only thing he could manage was,

"Jack." Gasping, he pressed up into Jack's body as it covered him, pleading with his eyes, which were nearly black with desire.

"Alright, love." Jack leaned over to grab some lubricant, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and sliding his hand between Ianto's legs to tease his entrance. He slowly breached him with one finger, watching Ianto's face crease up with pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed, arms still straining at his restraints. Pulsing in and out of him slowly, he waited before adding a second finger, and a third, careful not to push Ianto over the edge too soon. When he was confident that Ianto was ready, and that neither of them could wait any longer, he removed his fingers, slicking himself up, and slowly pushed inside the younger man.

"Jack! Yes!" Ianto screamed, pushing down to impale himself further, gasping as Jack continued to slide inside him 'til he was buried all the way. Panting, Jack leaned over Ianto, looking him in the eyes and whispered,

"I'm not your Sugar Daddy. I love you, I want you, I need you. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, because we don't need a label for what we feel. We're feeling it. I'm feeling it right now. Are you feeling it with me?" Ianto gasped, holding his gaze.

"Yes! Yes, Jack, yes." He panted.

"Good. It doesn't need a name, because that would only mean we could share it with others. It's for us, Ianto, not for anyone else, just for us." Jack whispered, then began to move, building pace until he was pounding Ianto into the mattress. He leaned up, unlocking the handcuffs and allowing Ianto to grip onto him, urging him harder, faster. Gasping and panting, he rained kisses down on his young lover's face, neck chest and arms, everywhere he could reach. He slid his hand between them to pump Ianto's cock in time with his thrusts, and as he felt Ianto's muscles spasm around his cock, and his come spilling warm and wet and sticky between them, he heard Ianto gasp,

"I love you, Jack. I love you." and it pushed him over the edge, his own orgasm hitting him so hard he nearly forgot his own name. The only think he could see, hear, smell, taste, and think of was Ianto. He shuddered inside of him and gasped.

"I love you. Love you. Ianto." Before collapsing, spent and satiated on top of his boyfriend. Ianto shifted them to be comfortable and panted into Jack's neck a while, pressing soft kisses to the skin in between taking in huge gulps of air. When his breathing finally returned to normal, he leaned over Jack to kiss him softly, before pulling back to smirk.

"I'm all sticky…"

"You are." Jack observed. Ianto kissed him again.

"You taste like chocolate." He purred, indulging himself by licking the inside of Jack;s mouth for a while.

"I do." Jack murmured.

"Shower?"

"Later." Jack murmured, watching as Ianto curled up and fell asleep.

Ianto woke up, curled in Jack's arms, head resting in his chest, leg flung over his hip, hand stroking his stomach. He sighed contentedly, and looked at the clock. 6am. Shifting, he sat up.

"Time to get up, Cariad." He mumbled, stretching and yawning. "What do you want for breakfast?" He watched a mischievous smile spread across Jack's face before he replied,

"Sugar Puffs?"


End file.
